Bones of the Snake
by Damnthenamedoesntfit
Summary: "OROCHIMARU DID WHAT?" Thinking back on it, they really should have seen it. How they didn't notice was beyond them. "And with a Kaguya no less!" Or when the thought of a certain snake sannin eloping was just too much take in.


Sarutobi Hiruzen really should have seen it sooner, it was so damn obvious. _How_ he didn't notice beforehand was beyond him. He was visiting the orphanage like he did every month to see Minato's son. His eyes roamed around the room full of children, looking for the little ball of sunshine. Then he _saw her_.

She was a four year old child, and she looked so much like **_him_**. She was huddled in the corner of the play room, looking dejected and lonely- _like_ _ **he**_ _was all those years ago._

She had long, silky, straight raven locks of hair- _just like_ _ **him.**_

She had pale chalky skin- _just like_ _ **him.**_

The shape of her feminine face was _just like_ _ **him.**_

Her golden slit eyes, and _those purple markings were_ _ **just like him.**_

Hiruzen almost had a heart attack right then and there. Because if Orochimaru wasn't already well into his forties, was the wrong gender, and hadn't left the village as a traitor- he would have thought his old student was playing a joke on him.

There was no doubt about it, this girl looked just like Orochimaru.

* * *

Somewhere around the continent, two of the sannin received urgent messages via two of Konoha's fastest hawks. As Jiraya took a sip of his sake, he unfurled the scroll, read the first line, and promptly spat it back out all over the pretty lady he shared a booth with. She slapped him in the face with red cheeks, before stomping out of the bar. Jiraya did not register the slap that his drink buddy inflicted, nor did he realise that she had left. His eyes were glued to the scroll. He read it once, twice, and three more times just to be sure. With a face full of disbelief, he burnt the scroll with a small katon, and pulled out a blank one. He scribbled down something before he tied the scroll to the leg of the awaiting hawk. It flew back to Konoha, with Jiraya packing up and heading towards his home village.

When a hawk reached Tsunade, she was not in a happy mood. She had just lost a fortune, and the guy had the gall to gloat in her face. He became a smear on the wall for that. When the hawk tapped on the window of her hotel room, she was far from happy. What did her sensei want? She had sworn to never go back to Konoha, not after Nawaki and Dan. She tried to ignore it, but it just kept tapping and _tapping_ and **_tapping._** Having enough, she slammed down her bottle of sake, stormed over to the window, ripped it off its hinges and snatched the scroll off its leg. Tsunade choked on her spit when she read the first line.

"Shizune!"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade?"

"Am I drunk?"

"Of course not. You've only had six bottles."

"Huh…pack up Shizune, we're leaving."

The confused girl hurriedly packed up their bags, and they got the hell out of there before the hotel owner found out about the broken window. Tsunade was _not_ paying for that. She had already lost enough money, and she was in an even fouler mood than she had been in before. She could not guarantee the health of the greedy looking douche bag that ran the hotel should he get in her way.

It was true that she had vowed to never step foot in Konoha again, but this visit would only be brief, and she wouldn't be staying for very long. For once, her sensei wasn't hounding her to return to the active forces, but to meet what could be her ex-teammate's spawn. Her face visibly darkened at the thought. It _better_ be true, or heads will roll.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking.** ** _Why the hell are you writing more stories when you still haven't updated the other ones?_** **Other authors might experience this, but I am a procrastinator. I never finish things on time, and then I go ahead and start doing something else. I just want to get all plot bunnies out of my brain before I start updating my other stories.**

 **Anyway, this is a small snippet of what the story is about. I hope you like it.**


End file.
